


Tik Tok Challenge - Rio

by misslucyfierce



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Relationships: rio (good girls)/reader
Kudos: 30





	Tik Tok Challenge - Rio

The tension hung in the air as you sat on opposite sides of the couch in the still room. You and Rio had argued all day and now, as night crept in, the quiet was deafening and you were tired. Rio sat in stone - looking up at the mounted TV, engrossed in high-jacking a car at the stoplight as his friends whispered in his ear. 

You sighed - the past few weeks had been rough. He had been working late nights and spending more time working with the housewives. You understood it was business, and he provided more than enough for you to be comfortable, but money couldn’t buy everything. You missed his attention, you missed his presence in your home, and you missed his touch. You were so excited to spend the day together, but it had fallen apart quickly. You couldn’t remember the dominos that feel, but you felt their effect as you sat alone. 

Getting up and walking to the bedroom gave you no attention from a still Rio. You huffed and collapsed on the bed - drowning in a wave of emotion. This life was hard, and you chose it every day, but feeling isolated and alone was the worst and most crushing part. Your gaze settles on a shopping bag from earlier in the week and you grimace thinking about the lingerie you bought for today - a waste of Agent Provocateur and your credit card limit. 

You open the bag and pull out the lace bralette and thong panties and ran your fingers over the intricate design and smiled. Rio loved you in expensive things. A coy smile crept across your face as you slid your shirt off to put on the bralette. Why let it go to waste? 

You parade into the living room - your steps accentuate the bounce of your ass as you walk into Rio’s view. “Get the chopper. I got the money.” His expert fingers pressed the buttons and you dreamed of him pressing into you instead. The thought of Rio’s fingers was enough for you to whisper a moan that stole Rio’s attention. 

His breath caught as he licked his lips - his dark eyes boring into you. You felt your panties wet instantly. He reduced you to a puddle without even touching you. 

“Aye, good shit, man.” Rio spoke into the mic, but his eyes stayed fixed on your frozen frame. Reflexively, he turns off the console - the light fading away until your eyes have to adjust to the dark room. 

Rio stays still - reclined on the couch and watches you with intent. You feel the heat of his gaze melting your ego and you feel wanton as you move towards him. 

“Stop.” His voice raspy in the quiet. You’re standing in front of him - your waist at eye height. His fingers lazily trace the band of your panties. Your hips jerked in anticipation, “Ah, you expect that, don’t you? You expect my dick gets hard, because you walk in here, wearing this after being la puta all day?” His hand holds your throat as he pulls you down to straddle him and removed your panties in a swift jerk. 

You feel his hard on in his sweatpants and you rub yourself against him - feeling his body flex into yours out of habit. 

“No.” Rio choked out as he pulls your hips further. “Come here.” You pant in anticipation. Was he going to do this? Were you going to do this? You had confessed your fantasy weeks ago and in true Rio fashion, he chose today to let you ride his face. 

His hands held your hips above his sly smile. Your fingers flexed against the leather of your couch. You felt yourself drop on his face as he slid his tongue into your center. 

The house grew darker as you rock yourself against Rio’s flat tongue. “Papi, fuck. Don’t stop.” Your arms felt weak as you felt Rio pull you obscenely close. 

You open your eyes to see a shadow of you riding his face and it sends you over the edge as you chant his name - the mantra to your madness. 

You collapse against the couch. Rio pulled you to rest against his still clothed body. He draped a blanket over your warm body and you swore you heard the console wake to life as sleep found you.


End file.
